Mech Today Femme Tomorrow
by LilCharmyBee
Summary: Created as a femme but was changed into a mech. Bumblebee thought he was a mech. But one day the Elite Guard comes and takes him back to Cybertron to change him back into a femme. When he comes back to Earth will the others be able to treat him the same?
1. Learning About Myself

**I know I know. I really should be working on other stories but darn it let me have my fun! Anyway, I've had the idea of Bumblebee being a femme for awhile now. Just too lazy to write it. That and this story came in other forms. First I thought maybe a new invention of one of the Decepticon's hits him and then he turns femme. But after trying to write the first chapter I decided to scrap the idea.**

**Then I tried thinking of a way to start the story again. I thought why not have Bumblebee had been created a femme but everyone thought he was a mech and he just rolled with it. Then I was like 'Okay, why would he tell everyone he was a mech?' so yet again I scrapped the idea. Then I thought of this! Now this story shall be written! Hope you enjoy it! Oh and if you read my other stories by now you probably know this but incase you don't if the text is in **_this format_** it's either a flashback or thought.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own ANY characters in this story nor Transformers Animated. Though the made-ups are mine.**

**Mech Today…Femme Tomorrow**

**Chapter One**

"_Please! There has to be some way to change her back!" the femme yelled as fluids leaked from her eyes. The medic bot just stood in front of her with a frown._

_He sighed and started to speak "I'm sorry. She was badly damaged. We're lucky she's even still alive! I'm sorry that we made a mistake and accidentally…changed your daughter…into a mech. But at the moment…there's nothing we can do."_

_The femme was about to yell again but then she repeated the medics words in her processor. "Wait…at the moment? You mean __**something**__ can be done later on?"_

_The medic just stared at the femme then nodded "We may have changed her body and some of the wires and programs but the femme side of her is still in her processor. Probably awhile after she turns fifteen-thousand…then we'll be able to change her back."_

"_And if we don't?" the femme questioned. The medic looked at the ground and turned away but before leaving the room he said "If we don't change her back into a femme when it's time…she'll go insane and end up destroying herself."_

_The femme just stood there as the medic left the room. She slightly nodded as she eyed the ground "I'll make sure to bring her back here…and turn her back into the femme she was created into."_

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_This was fifteen-thousand years ago. The femme died in a Decepticon battle ten-thousand years after her daughter was turned into her son. The young bot was never told that he was once a she. _

_The mech was put in a boot camp. Later on he was put onto a repair crew. That repair crew one day disappeared while protecting the All Spark. The Autobot Elite Guard found them on a planet known as 'Earth'._

_After going back to Cybertron the three Autobot Elite Guard soldiers were later sent back to Earth…to retrieve the young bot…and turn him back…into a femme._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Bumblebee! You little glitch head! Where are you?" Ratchet yelled as he stormed around the base looking for the young bot.

"Why are we looking for him anyway?" the young human girl asked as she walked along side the old medic. Ratchet just looked down at her as he kept walking.

"Because, it's time for a systems check. For some reason the kid hates them. Anything that has to do with checking his system makes him turn into a cowering little cry bot!" Ratchet said but he yelled the last part.

"I am not a cry bot!" a familiar voice yelled. Ratchet just grinned and headed in the direction of the voice. Sari just followed after him with a sigh. This was how Ratchet usually tricked Bumblebee into coming out of his hiding spot. By insulting him.

"There you are!" Ratchet yelled. A yelp was heard as the old medic grabbed the young yellow bot from behind a few metal boxes in the main room.

"Let go! I don't want to die!" Bumblebee yelled as he tried to get Ratchet to release the grip he had on him.

"You're not going to die kid." Ratchet said annoyed as he started walking to the med-bay with the younger bot. "How do you know?" Bumblebee asked angrily.

"Because, you've been through system checks before! Nothing ever is wrong with you." Ratchet said as they neared the med-bay.

"Shows how much you know…" Bumblebee mumbled. "What was that?" Ratchet asked raising an optic ridge. "Oh nothing…"

The two soon reached the med-bay. Sari wasn't too far behind them and walked in as Ratchet placed Bumblebee down on the medical berth. The young bot was about to get up and run out but refrained himself as his commander Optimus Prime walked in.

"Boss-Bot? Thought you went on patrol with Prowl?" Bumblebee said eyeing his leader. Optimus turned his attention to the young bot "I needed to talk to Ratchet about something urgent. So I had Bulkhead go with Prowl."

Ratchet looked at Optimus and spoke "The urgent message can wait. I gotta run a system check on the youngling before he runs off again."

"No no. It's okay. My check up can wait." Bumblebee said happily. "Nice try kid." Ratchet said grinning at the young bot. He turned back to Optimus "You can wait outside the med-bay for a nano-click. Guard the door just incase the kid makes a break for it."

Optimus smiled slightly. He walked outside the med-bay and the door closed behind him. Bumblebee just stared at where his leader once stood. He then turned to Ratchet who came closer to him. The medic had some hook-up wires in his hands. Ones he would be hooking up to Bumblebee's network.

Bumblebee whole body started to shake. "It'll be okay Bumblebee." Sari reassured him as she stood by the med-bay door.

Bumblebee just stared at the human girl till he noticed Ratchet was standing right in front of him. "I'm so gonna die…" the young bot said frowning.

Ratchet just sighed. He opened a panel on Bumblebee's head and stuck about three wires into the correct compartments. He then opened Bumblebee's chassis and stuck the last five wires in the correct compartments.

The old medic walked over to his medical systems computer and soon Bumblebee's system data appeared on the screen. Ratchet looked through some of the data. Nothing seemed different. Not like he expected anything to be different though.

Bumblebee just sat on the medical berth. He stared at the ground. Only looking up a few times to catch a glimpse of the medical screens with all his system data on it.

Ratchet continued to look through the data. "Almost done kid." Ratchet said smiling back at the young bot, who gave him a frown in return. Ratchet looked back at the monitor and his optics widened slightly. _'W-what the spark.'_

Ratchet typed rapidly on the giant keyboard as he re-read some of the data. Trying to make sure that he had read wrong. The horrific expression remained on his face plate. Everything he was seeing on the monitor…was true.

Ratchet slowly turned to Bumblebee, who was once again staring at the ground and waiting for the system check to be over with. Ratchet slowly got up off the metal chair he was sitting on and walked over to Bumblebee. He quickly removed the wires and grabbed Bumblebee's arm.

The panels where the wires had once been closed. Bumblebee almost fell as Ratchet pulled him off the berth. "Hey!" the young mech yelled angrily.

Ratchet pushed the young mech to the door. "What are you doing? Was there anything wrong?" the young bot asked. "No nothing was wrong!" Ratchet said as the med-bay door opened.

Optimus Prime stood there. He stepped aside as Ratchet pushed Bumblebee out. Sari ran out of the med-bay and stood next to Bumblebee who had fallen on the ground.

"Prime get in here…NOW!" Ratchet said as he motioned for Prime to come into the med-bay.

Optimus just looked at Bumblebee and Sari but turned his attention to Ratchet as the medic told him to come into the med-bay. Optimus stepped into the med-bay and the old medic quickly shut the door and locked it.

Ratchet grabbed Prime's arm and dragged him over to the monitor where Bumblebee's system data was still recorded onto. "What is it Ratchet?" Optimus asked confused as he looked at the screen.

"It's…something with the kid. Everything seemed fine but then I stumbled upon this. The previous times I've given him system checks I've…I've never seen this!" the medic said as he stared at the monitor.

"Seen what?" Optimus asked. "Femme wires and programmings. I ran a full systems check on him. Everything seemed okay at first but then I started to see wires that are only in femme's. Some of his programs are even supposed to only be downloaded into femmes!"

Optimus's optics went wide. "What? But he's a mech! How could he have femme wires and downloads in his system?" Ratchet shrugged "I'm not sure. I want to know as much as you do but I don't want to worry the kid. I'm just hoping what I'm thinking is true."

Optimus just stood there in shock. After a moment of awkward silence between the two then Autobot leader shook his head and looked at Ratchet "I don't want to add to the worry but the Elite Guard is coming soon."

"What?" Ratchet asked raising an optic ridge as he turned to Optimus. "They were just here seven Earth weeks ago! Why are they coming back?"

The young leader shrugged "They said it was important though. You don't think…" "No!" Ratchet interrupted him. "They can't know about this. We just discovered it! How could they possibly know?"

The young leader and old medic just stared at each other. Optimus was about to speak was Bumblebee and Sari rushed in. "Dudes!" they both shouted.

The two older bots looked at the two excited children. "We just saw a news report!" Sari said happily. "The Elite Guard is here!" Bumblebee finished.

Optimus and Ratchet turned there attention back to each other. "What were you two talking about anyway?" Bumblebee asked. The two quickly looked at the youngling. It was kind of awkward knowing he had femme parts. It was hard to explain why though.

"Nothing." Ratchet said as he turned off the monitor before Bumblebee could see. He got out of his metal chair and walked over to the door "Let's go."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The five Autobots stood in front of the white and blue Autobot Elite Guard ship. Some of the humans were surrounding the ship. Only the law enforcers though. They had the ship surrounded like the last time.

Sari was seated upon Bumblebee's shoulder. The door to the ship soon opened and out stepped three Elite Guard officials. Ultra Magnus, Sentinel Prime and Jazz. The five lower rank bots saluted the three superiors.

"Ultra Magnus sir, we weren't expecting you to come back so soon." Optimus Prime spoke. Ultra Magnus looked at the young leader. "Neither did we but…we're here to pick up one of your troops."

Optimus optics widened. Why did he have the feeling he knew which one of his comrades they wanted? "Um…sir, may I ask the reason why?"

Ultra Magnus took his attention away from Optimus and looked at the organics surrounding the ship. "This is only a personal matter for your crew. No organics need to know right now. Come into the ship." The Elite Guard Commander said turning to re-enter the ship.

"Sir, what about the organic on the small bots shoulder?" Sentinel Prime asked as he pointed to Sari. Ultra Magnus turned slightly and looked at the human. "She may come too."

"What?" Sentinel asked, shocked by his superiors response. "I said she may come." Ultra Magnus said then re-entered the ship. Jazz and Sentinel Prime followed after their leader.

Optimus and his crew looked at each other. Both Bumblebee and Bulkhead looked worried. Both thinking one of them was going to be taken away. Prowl just stood there in shock. What if it was him they were taking?

Ratchet and Optimus looked at each other concerned. They knew who would be taken and possibly knew the reason why. But one question ran through both bots processors _'How did they find out?'_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The five low ranked Autobots walked into the command room of the ship. The three higher ranked Autobots turned to them.

Ultra Magnus waited a moment before finally talking. "We will be taking one of your comrades back to Cybertron with us. But, we will bring her back."

Optimus Prime sighed in relief. Then Ultra Magnus's last sentence ran through his processor. "Her?" Prime asked. "Ultra Magnus sir, no femme's are part of this team. I mean Sari is a 'she' but why would you-"

"It's not the organic Optimus. It's the one the organic is sitting on." Sentinel Prime informed him. All five Autobots optics went wide. Sari turned to look at Bumblebee's petrified face.

Ratchet and Optimus just stood there in shock. They knew? But how? They had just found out themselves! How could the Elite Guard know already?

"This…this has to be some mistake. Bumblebee-" "Is a femme." Ultra Magnus interrupted the Prime.

"But…but…" Bumblebee stuttered. "How could I be a femme?" he shouted. "I've been a mech my whole life! I don't even remember being a femme!"

Ultra Magnus's attention turned the Bumblebee. "Your creator was a soldier. While taking care of you one day in her assigned sector some Decepticons attacked. Both you and she were caught in the fire. Your body was badly damaged. The medics managed to keep your spark from being extinguished but they rebuilt your body into a sparkling mechs body. But you still had some femme wires and programs in your system."

"That explains what I saw on the monitor!" Ratchet blurted out. Bumblebee looked at the medic. "You knew?" the young bot said angrily.

"Your remaining femme parts couldn't be identified until now. A few mega cycles after your fifteenth thousand stellar cycle of being online." Ultra Magnus continued.

"S-so….why do I need to go back to Cybertron?" Bumblebee asked worried. Before Ultra Magnus could continue, Sentinel interrupted. "You're scheduled for a system change. Which means you're going back to being a femme like you were intended to be."

Bumblebee's optics widened "NO!" he yelled. "Wait!" Ratchet said as he stepped in front of Bumblebee. "Do you have permission to change him back? Where's his creator? The medic that fixed him?"

"Both dead." Ultra Magnus said narrowing his optics. "I know this is hard for…probably all of you but…if we don't change her back she'll go insane and destroy herself."

"I am not a 'her'! I am a 'he'!" Bumblebee yelled. "I am not going to let you change me into a femme! I'm-"

"Bumblebee…you need to go with them." Optimus Prime said looking at the ground. "What?" Bumblebee said as he turned his attention to Optimus "Boss-bot you…you can't be serious. I'm…I'm not a femme I-"

"Bumblebee I say your system data on the monitor Ratchet showed me. I wish it wasn't true but…you really were created as a femme." Optimus said as he looked at the young bot with sad optics.

"No…" Bumblebee said. He felt as if fluid was going to leak from his optics. "Alright, now take your organic pet and get off the ship we'll return the femme gone mech in a few mega cycles." Sentinel said grinning.

"No!" Bumblebee panicked. Ratchet frowned. He grabbed Sari and removed her from Bumblebee's shoulder. "No! You can't let them take him!" Sari argued.

"It's for the best kid…"Ratchet said as he took one last look at Bumblebee "Be good while your up there." He said before exiting the room. Prowl and Bulkhead stared at the young mech. Bumblebee turned to them. He grabbed Prowl's arm "You don't believe I'm a femme!"

Prowl just stared at the young mech "I don't know what to believe." He said before getting Bumblebee to let go. He then left the room. Bumblebee looked at Bulkhead but the larger bot quickly headed for the door. He wanted to be there for his friend but looking at the younger bot now…it just felt awkward.

"Boss-bot! You can't let them take me! I'm not a femme!" Bumblebee yelled. Optimus just stared at the young bot. He placed a hand on Bumblebee's shoulder. This gave the young bot a sense of hope…but the hope was then smashed to pieces by Optimus's words. "We'll be waiting. We won't treat you any differently."

"No…" the young bot repeated as Optimus left the room. Bumblebee tried to bolt for the door and catch up to his leader but Sentinel stepped in front of him "I don't think so…femme."

"NO!" Bumblebee yelled again. Once Ultra Magnus knew the low ranking Autobots and the human girl were off the ship he started up the ship and the ship started to rise up off the ground.

Outside the ship the Autobots could hear the faint sound of Bumblebee's protest. Yelling over and over he wasn't a femme.

Ratchet looked and Optimus as the leader stared at the ship now taking off. "It was…the right thing to do. We couldn't live with ourselves if we knew he would have been able to live if he would have just got a system change."

Optimus turned to the old medic. The medic had the struggling Sari in his arms, who desperately wanted to go back in the ship and 'save' Bumblebee. "I know but…will he forgive us when he comes back?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**You like the first chapter? I kind of do. If you did be prepared for the next chapter! Enter Femme Bumblebee!**


	2. Reunited

**Wow! This story it's…it's like 'Black Bee' all over again! I got tons of story alerts and reviews! Let's keep it that way! Please? **

**Glad you all like this so far. I shall continue to update! Because I love writing this story as much as you all love reading it. Also I'm trying not to be cruel to 'Bee but…well some one out there has too! I mean if you look at my other stories look what I did to him in those! Though I say this one is funnier. AGAIN! If the text is in **_this format _**it's either a flashback or a thought.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own ANY characters in this story. Though would I own Femme Bumblebee? Well…only this version.**

**Mech Today…Femme Tomorrow**

**Chapter 2**

Sari just sat there staring at the television. Watching the news. The boring old news. She had nothing to do, no one to play with. Bumblebee was the only one who would play video games with her.

Optimus and Ratchet could never figure out the controls. But it's not like they really liked the video games she played anyway. Bulkhead couldn't even hold a controller without breaking one! Prowl…well he just never wanted to play a game. Sari dubbed him 'The Boring Ninja'.

Bumblebee was the only one who actually WANTED to play a video game with her and could actually understand the controls and hold a controller. He was the fun bot. The one that let her get away with anything! The one that cared the most!

Now he was gone! Up some where on Cybertron getting changed into something he wasn't! Sari was on Bumblebee's side unlike all the others who believed he was really a femme. She believed he was truly a mech.

The day Bumblebee had been taken away…it was like going through heck for Sari. She wanted him back now! She missed him as soon as she was apart from him. Once they had gotten back to the base Sari had demanded they call the Elite Guard on the contact system thing they had and demand Bumblebee be brought back.

Though the others had refused…of course. Over the past few days they had explained to her over and over again that if Bumblebee didn't get a system change he would end up going insane and killing himself! But Sari didn't believe he would. Sari knew this wasn't right or Bumblebee's choice. She just found this as some sort of torturous joke the others had come up with. Even when they were talking about Bumblebee and how he would be when he got back they no longer referred to him as a 'he' but now as a 'she' and a 'her'.

The whole time Bumblebee was away she kept trying to reach the contacting room and tried to contact the Elite Guard herself. She didn't get very far. The others always stopped her. She hated being near them now. They were against Bumblebee. Against her! They WANTED Bumblebee to be a femme! They wanted him to be something he was not and she hated them for it. She hated them with all her heart. Just like Bumblebee probably now did…with_** his**_ entirespark.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Sentinel, contact Optimus Prime and his crew. Tell them we're bringing Bumblebee back." Ultra Magnus said as he turned to the Prime of the group.

"Yes, Ultra Magnus sir." Sentinel said as he walked over to the controls of the contacting system and started to try and contact Optimus.

Ultra Magnus then turned to the other bot aboard the ship. "Jazz, go check on Bumblebee. Make sure she's okay. This has to be a hard time for her."

The white and black mech nodded and headed out of the command room and down the hallway. To the room the femme was kept in.

Jazz stood in front of the door. He could hear the faint sobs that came from the young femme that lay behind the door. He wanted a nano-click before knocking slightly. "Bumblebee?"

"Go away!" the femme yelled. She sounded furious. During this whole ordeal she sounded furious. She was ticked. Ticked at everyone! The Elite Guard, her creator, the medic that had screwed her up in the first place, and her team! The team that let the Elite Guard take her away and turn her into this…this…femme!

Jazz sighed. The Elite Guard solider turned to a control panel next to the door and started to enter in a code. The young femme had tried to escape so many times. Her first attempt had been when they first left her alone in the room. When she was still a mech.

But the young bot had left her room and tried to escape the ship. Luckily both Jazz and Sentinel had caught her before she jumped out of the ship and into open space. When that happened the three soldiers started to keep a close eye on her.

The second attempt was when they reached Cybertron. When the Elite Guard soldiers led her out of the ship she tried to run away again. This time Ultra Magnus had caught her. Bumblebee had given up on escape attempts for awhile. Well…at least until the day of her system change.

The young bot kicked and screamed. Argued with everyone who called her a femme. She cursed over and over again. Jazz had to drag her down to the med-bay with Sentinel and a bot named Cliffjumper on guard, just incase Bumblebee some how got away from Jazz and ran again.

The third escape attempt happened when they reached the med-bay. The medic known as First Aid was getting ready for the system change. Bumblebee had some how gotten out of Jazz's grip and bolted out of the med-bay.

It was a good thing Sentinel and Cliffjumper were on guard. Bumblebee only made it passed Sentinel. Using his anger against him. But Cliffjumper had tricked the soon to be femme and took her back to the med-bay.

It was horrible trying to get her to stay still long enough for First Aid to temporarily offline her. But they managed on making it happen. The whole time Bumblebee had yelled _'You're making a mistake! I'm not a femme! I'm not a femme!'_

Jazz had felt bad for the young femme when she had woken up in the med-bay and had discovered what they had done to her. He remembered seeing the fluid that leaked from the femme's optics and how long it was before she finally stopped.

He was glad he was the only one in the room at the time. Who knows what others would have said seeing this. Especially Sentinel.

It was awhile before they were able to get the femme back on the ship. She didn't want to go back to Earth. She didn't want her friends to see her like this. So weak and fragile.

The latest escape attempt had happened about two mega cycles ago. Bumblebee had tried to do the same thing she did the first time. Jump off the ship and into deep space.

Jazz and Sentinel had once again stopped her. This was the last straw for Ultra Magnus. He had decided now that the femme be kept in a locked room and only he, Sentinel and Jazz will know the code. Jazz hated doing this to the poor femme but…they couldn't risk her escaping again.

The doors to the room slid open. Jazz slowly walked into the room and scanned for any sign of the femme. He soon spotted her. The young femme was curled up into a ball on the ground. Primus knew why she wasn't lying on the berth but she had her reasons.

"Bumblebee? We're going to be arriving on Earth in a few Earth hours." Jazz said as he stared at the young bot that lay on the cold ground.

"I don't want to go back! I don't want them to see me like this!" Bumblebee said sobbing. Jazz smiled "But you look great you-" Jazz had no time to finish as the young femme quickly got off the ground and shoved him to the wall.

"Look at me! I'm a femme! I was created as a mech and you turned me into a femme! Just…" Bumblebee's anger soon started to disappear and fluid leaked from her optics again "just leave me alone…"

Jazz let out as a sigh. "Everything will be okay. They won't treat you any differently." The Elite Guard solider reassured the femme before leaving the room.

The door slid shut behind him and he entered in the code that locked the door. Once he finished locking the door he headed back to the command room.

Bumblebee just stared at the door and continued sobbing. "Why…" she finally said "WHY?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Prime, it was the right thing to do." Ratchet said looking at the worried leaders face. The Elite Guard ship was now landing. The Autobots had agreed to meet in a secretive location. They didn't need organics to find out about this…at least not yet.

They decided to meet in a run down part of Detroit. No organics were around. That was the point. Bumblebee was already going to be humiliated with her former crew mates seeing her now like this. Why have organics make it any worse?

"I know but…Bumblebee…he…I mean she…must feel horrible now. Feel betrayed." Optimus said with a sigh. "What else could we do? We couldn't just watch the kid go insane!" Ratchet argued.

"But what makes you think he, er she...won't go insane from being a femme! She lived her whole life as a mech! Now she is suddenly changed to a femme without even a choice!" Optimus argued back.

Ratchet just stared at the young leader. "It's the only thing we could do." He said as the ship touched the ground. A few nano-clicks later the door to the ship opened and Ultra Magnus and Sentinel Prime stepped out.

"Where's Bumblebee?" Sari demanded to know. She was standing on Prime's shoulder at the moment. Normally it would be Bumblebee's shoulder…but he wasn't here right now.

Ultra Magnus looked at the human. "She will be coming shortly. Lieutenant Jazz had to go retrieve her." He said then looked at the old medic and motioned for the medic to come up to him.

Ratchet just stood in place for a second then walked closer to the ship and closer to Ultra Magnus "Yes sir?"

Ultra Magnus glanced at Sentinel, who was now talking to Optimus, probably making a jerk of himself as always. The Elite Guard commander then looked back at Ratchet.

"Bumblebee has now been changed into a femme. But she lived her life as a mech. Femme hormones are something that comes along with this. Bumblebee now has those femme hormones. Since she just recently became a femme the mood swings and possible cravings are going to happen a lot. I'm counting on you to watch over her while she gets used to these new…system changes."

Ratchet just stared into the commander's optics. He then nodded slightly. "Yes sir. Is…she okay?" the medic asked.

"She is fine. Though you also need to watch her carefully. She tried to escape a few times. Twice she almost sent herself hurdling into space not caring what would happen." The Elite Guard Commander said sighing as Ratchet's optics widened. Ratchet had never known the young bot to be suicidal.

"Ratchet? Can I trust on you to be her guardian?" Ultra Magnus asked. "I wouldn't just trust anyone with this. Only a mech I can trust can watch her." Ratchet just stared at his commander then nodded "I'll make sure nothing happens to hi-…her."

Ultra Magnus gave a slight nodded. The two mechs then heard somebody scream in protest. Optimus and his crew soon started to hear the same screams. They knew who it was.

Jazz soon emerged for the ship, dragging a struggling yellow femme. "Bumblebee! Will you stop?" Jazz said angrily. Bumblebee just continued to kick and scream, not even realizing that Jazz had gotten her to come out of the ship and not noticing the others were watching.

"Bumblebee!" this familiar voice made the young femme turn. Her optics widened as she saw her comrades. She then turned to who had yelled at her. Ratchet stood next to Ultra Magnus. He left this spot and walked over to Jazz and the young femme.

Bumblebee looked down at the ground. Embarrassed that her friends had seen her temper tantrum. She glanced up at the old medic as she noticed he was standing in front of her.

The young femme felt Jazz release his grip on her. She was about to go running back into the ship but the old medic grabbed her by her wrist. He brought the femme closer "Bumblebee! Behave yourself and act like a proper femme should!" the old medic whispered to the femme.

Bumblebee just stared at Ratchet in disbelief. The medic cared for Bumblebee but this was a change that **had **to be done. Ratchet didn't want to have to go through life knowing he could have prevented something like Bumblebee destroying herself just because she wouldn't get changed to a femme.

Ratchet was going to help Bumblebee through this. He wasn't going to let the young femme go insane just because she got a system change. He was going to help Bumblebee if it was the last thing he should ever do.

Ratchet took one last look at Ultra Magnus before tightening his grip on the femme's wrist and walking away and back to the others. The Elite Guard Commander looked at the five Autobots and the young human who was looking at her yellow Autobot friend in shock.

"Take care of her." Ultra Magnus said before retreating back into the ship. Sentinel grinned slightly "Make sure she doesn't have a crazy femme hormone attack." He said as he followed Ultra Magnus.

Jazz just stared at the young femme for a few nano-clicks before following his superiors back into the ship. The Elite Guard ship soon rose off the ground and flew into the air and out of Earth's atmosphere.

Ratchet kept his grip on Bumblebee's wrist. He knew what would happen if he let go. The young femme would run off. It wasn't because she didn't want to see her old friends. It was because she was scared.

Optimus turned the Bumblebee as Sari jumped onto Prime's hand and then to the ground. The young human ran over to her Autobot friend and hugged her leg. "Bumblebee! It's so great to see you again! I missed you so much!"

Bumblebee just glanced down at his young friend before getting the young human to release her grip on the Autobot's leg. She would have transformed and drove away but Ratchet's grip on her prevented her from doing so.

Sari just frowned at her friend's reaction to her hug. This didn't seem like Bumblebee. But the Autobot had a good reason for this. But Sari didn't understand why Bumblebee rejected her.

Sari was about to say something but Optimus beat her to the punch. "Alright gang lets…transform and roll out."

Ratchet turned to the young leader. "You go. I…have to keep a watch on her and I can't keep this grip in car mode." The Prime was about to protest but when he saw the serious look on the old medic's face he shut his mouth and nodded.

He picked up Sari before the young human could get away and transformed to his vehicle mode. Bulkhead and Prowl took a look at the new femme Bumblebee before transforming themselves and following their leader.

Once the others were out of sight the old medic turned to the angst femme who was staring at the ground.

"I'm…I'm sorry this had to happen to you 'Bee." Ratchet said sadly. The young femme glared into his optics "You could have prevented this! But no! Both you and Optimus **agreed **to let the Elite Guard change me into a femme! You didn't even tell me that I had femme wires and downloads! Why? Why wouldn't you tell me something like that Ratchet? WHY!?"

The old medic just stared at the femme shocked. Ultra Magnus wasn't lying. Bumblebee's femme hormones were really taking an effect. The hate hormone seemed to be the one in control. All the hate was directed at all of them.

"Bumblebee, if you didn't get a system change your circuits would have over loaded along with your logic circuits and eventually something would have snapped and you would have gone insane and became suicidal." The medic stated. Though at the moment the femme had become suicidal. Her logic circuits hadn't even snapped and she was already trying to destroy herself.

"But I already am!" the femme yelled. "Ratchet! Look at me! I don't want to be like this! I don't! This is like going to the Well of All Sparks and back! Ratchet I…I don't know what's happening with me I…I keep having dreams of wanting to kill myself and…I can't make it stop and…I keep feeling hate towards all you I…I…" the femme looked into the concern medics optics before speaking again "…I need help…" she stated as fluid started to leak from her eyes once more.

Ratchet frowned. He couldn't believe the sight he was seeing. Before the femme could protest the old medic pulled her into a hug and let her 'cry' into his chassis. "It'll be okay Bumblebee. I'll…we'll help you. No matter what."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**So…you like the second chapter? Hope you can wait till the third! I'll start on it soon!**


	3. You're Not the Same

**Third chapter! I REALLY like how this story is going so far. Some of you really seem to like it and I'm glad. So I will continue this story and hopefully update my other ones like I should be doing! If the text is in **_this format_** it's either a flashback or thought.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own ANY characters in this story…though I might own Femme Bee**

**Mech Today…Femme Tomorrow**

**Chapter 3**

Ratchet and Bumblebee drove along the streets of Detroit. Neither had spoken for awhile. Bumblebee was embarrassed about 'crying' in front of the doc-bot and Ratchet…well he knew why the young bot didn't want to talk and he didn't want to have to force her to talk.

The old medic trusted Bumblebee to not run off now. Well…kinda. Ratchet was trailing behind the femme just incase. So far Bumblebee had seemed to be keeping her word about 'not running off.'

The two neared the Autobot base. Which in reality it was an old Sumdac plant. The two drove into the base and transformed to robot mode. Ratchet sighed as Bumblebee looked at the ground nervously.

Bulkhead had been painting till the two drove in. He immediately stopped and looked at the two. Mostly Bumblebee. Why did he keep having this weird feeling every time he was around her?

Prowl had been meditating. It still seemed like he was. But he was really staring at Bumblebee and her new femme body. He didn't feel turned on or anything it was just…so hard to look away from the femme.

Optimus had been sitting with Sari on the cement couch watching the news. The young leader stood up and walked over to the two as Sari remained seated on the cement couch. She still felt slightly hurt from Bumblebee's rejection.

"I need to talk to you." Optimus said as he stood in front of the femme. Bumblebee glanced up at her leader before nodding slightly. The two left the room without saying another word.

Ratchet just let out a long sigh. He then looked up at Bulkhead who was now sitting in front of the huge canvas with his mouth wide open. "You better shut that mouth before I shut it for you." The old medic said angrily.

This caught the Autobot painter's attention and the green bot quickly went back to painting his picture and keeping his mouth shut. Ratchet then turned to the young ninja "You better get back to meditating!" the old medic said before leaving the room himself.

Prowl just sat there on the floor as Bulkhead and Sari turned to him. "How…how did he know I wasn't really meditating?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Optimus had led Bumblebee to his 'office' to talk. Optimus sat in one of the huge metal chairs while Bumblebee sat in the other metal chair. The femme continued to stare at the ground and didn't dare to look at her leader.

"Bumblebee, I can understand that this is hard for you." The young leader began "The others and I have already talked about this. We aren't going to treat you any differently."

"Oh yeah?" Bumblebee asked as she looked into her leader's optics. "Ever since I got back Bulkhead's been staring at me like I'm some kind of freak show! Same with Prowl! Ratchet's trying to turn me into a 'proper femme' and-" "Wait wait wait…why would Ratchet try and change you? A 'proper femme'? Why would he tell you to act like that?"

"He told me when I stopped screaming for Jazz to let go of me! He said that I 'Should stop throwing a temper tantrum and act like a proper femme' or something like that! Optimus I hate this! I feel so weak and useless! I want to be a mech again!" Bumblebee said. She felt like she was going to 'cry' again but held it back. She didn't want to have fluid leaking from her optics in front of her leader.

"Bumblebee…I'm sorry but you can't go back to being a mech. The Elite Guard says you'll go insane and-" "Kill myself! I know! But Optimus I've already tried to! I told Ratchet this! He says he can help me but he can't! No one can!" Bumblebee yelled as she got off the metal chair and ran out of the room as fluid started to leak from her optics.

"Bumblebee!" Optimus yelled as he went after her. The young femme was headed towards her room. She noticed that her leader was catching up to her. She used the wheels on her heels and quickly sped off. Leaving her leader in the dust.

The femme soon reached her room and quickly opened the door. She ran inside and shut the door again. She heard Optimus's metal feet clang against the floor outside in the hallway. He was headed towards her room. She needed to lock the door. But how? There was no lock for this door!

The femme searched around her room and soon spotted the metal recharge berth. She ran over to it and with all her might she pushed it in front of the door. She prayed to Primus that Optimus wouldn't be able to open the door.

She heard the clanging stop. She knew her leader was in front of the door. She remained completely still and silent. "Bumblebee?" she heard Optimus say her name through the door.

The young leader just stood in front of the door. He knew the femme had some object in front of it so he couldn't get in. He didn't want to have to force the door down. Maybe it was best he just leave Bumblebee alone for now. "Bee? We're all here to help you. I want you to know that. If you ever need anyone to talk to…you know you can talk to me."

The young leader just stood there for a few nano-clicks. Hoping the femme would open the door and open up to him. He sighed as his concern came unanswered. The femme remained in her room.

Bumblebee heard the young leader walk away from her room. She sighed in relief. She then looked at the berth that remained in front of her door. _'What's the point in moving it? I'm not coming out and I'm not letting anyone in!' _

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Where's Bumblebee?" Ratchet asked as Optimus walked into the med-bay. The young leader simply sighed "Barricaded herself in her room."

Ratchet simply frowned. "Great…" he said slightly annoyed. "What were you talking to her about?" "I just told her that we aren't going to treat her differently and-" "She won't believe you."

"W-what?" Prime asked confused by the medic's interruption. "She won't trust anyone up to this point. Her femme hormones are acting up. She can't control it. Bumblebee doesn't want to act like this but the hormones are just affecting her and making her do this. Until she gets control of them she won't trust anyone. Not even Sari."

Optimus's optics widened. Bumblebee wouldn't even trust Sari? The organic that had been with the young yellow bot since the beginning? These hormones they…were changing the younger bot immensely.

"Is there a way we can help her?" the young leader asked. Ratchet just stared into the leader's optics before nodding slightly "We can if she can learn to trust us to help her. Bumblebee's trust in us isn't just decreasing because of the hormones it's because we let the Elite Guard change **him** into a **her**." The medic said with a faint sigh. "The kid really needs our help but she just won't accept it."

"We'll figure something out Ratchet. As long as we work as a team and help Bumblebee through whatever she is going through." The young leader said as he placed a hand on the medic's shoulder. Ratchet looked up at the Prime before smiling slightly.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Prowl?" "Yes Bulkhead?" "Have you ever been in love?" the young ninja looked at the large Autobot, shocked by his question. "In…love?"

"Yeah." Bulkhead said nodding slightly. "Well once. Back on Cybertron. What brought this up?" Prowl asked confused.

"Um…there really is no reason to it. What did it feel like?" the giant asked. "Well um…it was kind of a tingly kind of feeling I guess…if you can call it that. I always felt like I wanted to be with the femme. Do everything for her. I also felt shy around her."

Bulkhead nodded "Okay thanks…" "Wait Bulkhead! Is there really no reason behind this?" the giant stopped in his tracks before turning slightly to Prowl "Nope…no reason." He said before leaving the room and leaving the confused ninja there.

Once out in the hallway the young green Autobot headed for his room. What Prowl said had got him thinking. He had been feeling all those feelings Prowl had said around one certain femme.

But it couldn't be true. It couldn't be! It wasn't natural! It would feel awkward for both him and the femme. But sadly…he knew what he felt was the real deal. He was…in love with Bumblebee.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Bumblebee?" the young human knocked on the door. This had been the fifth time she had knocked in the past ten minutes. "Bumblebee! Come on! I want to talk to you."

"Go away!" the femme yelled for probably about the tenth time since Sari had arrived. "Bee…I just want to know if you're okay. I'm worried about you." The young human said sadly as she leaned up against the door.

"Why would any of you be worried about me? None of you care! You let _**them **_do this to me!" "Bumblebee! I didn't want them to do this! Ratchet and the others held me back I wanted to rush in there and get you out!"

"How can I believe that?" Bumblebee yelled. "I'm your best friend Bumblebee. You got to believe me. You have to trust me." Sari begged as she felt tears swell up in her eyes.

A long moment of silence hit the hallway. Sari just leaned against the door waiting for an answer. Tears were running down her face as she waited.

"I…I can't trust anyone." The words broke the young human's heart in an instant. Her best friend…couldn't even trust her. "Why!?" she yelled as she ran from the door and headed to her room as she burst out into tears.

Bumblebee sat on the recharge berth that still rest in front of the gigantic door. "I'm…so sorry." She mumbled before fluid started to leak from her optics and she burst out into 'tears' of her own.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Alright sorry it's not a long third chapter. I'm ALREADY running out of ideas for this story! OH NO! If any body wants to make a suggestion I don't mind. Hopefully though I can think of something soon though. In the mean time I'll work on my other stories!**


	4. Helping

**Alright, I am seriously running out of ideas for this story. CRAP! I'm mostly updating this because Witch08 asked me if I would update this for her birthday and I agreed. I'm nice like that. But man yeah already running out of ideas for this. **

**I so messed Bumblebee up in this story! But I have one GREAT idea for this story but what stinks is that I probably won't have it happen for awhile now. Or I could have it come in early whatever I feel like doing. So yeah! Oh and remember if the text is in **_this format_** it is either a flashback or a thought.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own ANY characters in this story. I wish I did.**

**Mech Today…Femme Tomorrow**

**Chapter 4**

Prowl sighed as he walked into the main room and saw Sari still planted in front of the TV. It was nearing midnight and the young child was still not in bed. It was necessary for organics to get enough sleep so they would have enough energy to do their daily activities during the day. So Sari needed her sleep. Whatever Bumblebee had said earlier must have effected her greatly.

"Sari." Prowl said as he walked up to her and sat down on the cement couch next to her. "What do you want Prowl?" she asked as she changed the channel on the TV once again.

"Maybe it's time for you to get some rest." The ninja-bot said. Sari just glared at him then looked back at the TV "Just leave me alone."

"Sari…do you…want to talk?" he asked. Normally he wasn't the one to talk about feelings and let some one express themselves to him. That was more of Prime's job. But Sari needed him.

Sari just looked at him. Prowl expect her to say nothing but Primus was he wrong. "Why does Bumblebee hate me? **Me! **The one person who wasn't going to let those Elite Guard jerks turn him into a chick! He won't even let me in his room! He won't talk to me! Why is he doing this Prowl? I did nothing wrong! I wanted to help him! Not hurt him!"

Prowl just blinked in surprise. Normally organic children did not open up to elder people. But Sari had just expressed so much of what she was feeling that it took Prowl a few nano-clicks to understand what she was saying.

"Sari, you have to understand this is hard for Bumblebee." Prowl started not really even sure where he was going with this. "But he-" "Sari, how would you feel if you were turned into the opposite gender? Say you were born as a-" Boy?" "Yes, a boy. But you got hurt when you were younger and were accidentally re-built as an um…" "Girl?"

"Yes a girl." Prowl forgot what organics were called when they were of different gender. "But Prowl this is different! Humans can't be re-built when hurt!" "You mean they can't change their gender?" the ninja bot asked.

"Well no…they can with surgery but still!" "Then what if you got surgery and you became a girl that way then later on in your life you find out you are a boy. That's what Bumblebee is going through. Only Bumblebee was actually a femme rather than a mech like she…he thought he was."

Sari blinked and looked at Prowl "You called Bumblebee a he." She said silently. Prowl stayed silent for a minute before nodding and looking away from the young organic "I don't believe any of what the Elite Guard is spouting out. Bumblebee a femme? If Bumblebee had actually been a femme this whole time and had femme wires and downloads you would think he would act a little more like a femme this whole time that I've known him."

Sari smiled slightly before wrapping her arms around as much as Prowl's waist as she could. Prowl blinked in surprise "Why are you hugging me?" he asked. Sari smiled even more as she looked up at the ninja. "I'm glad I'm not the only one who believes Bumblebee has been wronged."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_He stood there looking at his creator unsure if he should really be going with these medical bots. His creator just stood there with her arms crossed. She paid no attention to him as she talked to one of the three medics._

"_We'll have him back tomorrow." The green medic said as the femme nodded. Every five stellar cycles some medics would come to their house and take him away for a day and run some tests. He never knew why. His creator never told him and he never asked._

"_Bye creator." He said waving slightly as the second medic transformed to vehicle mode and waited for one of the other medics to place the youngling in. The femme smiled and knelt down next to her child and patted his head. "Bye dear. I'll see you when you come back." _

_The youngling smiled as his creator rose from the ground. The red medic picked the youngling up and placed him inside the vehicle mode of the second medic. _

_The other two medics transformed once the youngling was in and they started to drive off. The youngling took a quick look outside the small window and stared back at his creator…who just stood there hugging herself as fluid leaked from here eyes. It was the first time he saw her like that…and the last._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Bumblebee sat there on the ground staring at her door. Her berth was in front of it so no one could get in. But that also meant she couldn't sleep on it. If some one tried to knock down her door and she was recharging on her berth…she was so screwed.

She hated herself for what she had said to Sari. She said she couldn't trust the human. The little girl who had been her best friend and helped her through so much! Even the little things. _'Primus I'm stupid.'_

Being a femme sucked. She liked being a mech. It's how she had lived most of her life! Did the Elite Guard just get kicks out of turning mechs into femmes? Maybe they had got the wrong bot. Made a mistake or something.

Bumblebee sighed. She blinked as she heard a knock at her door. "Prime! What part of 'I don't want to talk' are you not getting?" she asked angrily.

"Bumblebee? It's just me." "Bulkhead?" the young femme asked standing up off the ground. "Yeah. You okay? Well…I mean you're probably still mad but hey I'm not really sure if we could have stopped the Elite Guard I mean we might have been able to but we might have become traitors or something but-" Bulkhead stopped as he heard Bumblebee laugh from inside her room. A smile came to his face. He was glad he could still make his little buddy laugh.

"Oh Bulkhead." Bumblebee said as she tried to stop laughing. Since she had gotten back from Cybertron all she had done was act like a sad sack and be all angst. This was the first time she had laughed since she got back. Good old Bulkhead. He could make anyone smile.

"So um…it okay if I come in or?" Bumblebee blinked as she heard Bulkhead talk once more. She looked at her berth that rest in front of her door. She waited a few nano-clicks before speaking.

"Um…sure Bulkhead just hold on a minute." "Okay." Bumblebee walked to her door and stood behind her berth and started to push on it. It took awhile but she was able to get the berth out of the way of the door. She sighed in relief. "Alright you can come in." she said.

Why was it so easy for her to let Bulkhead in but not Sari? Primus, mood swings were a pain. The door to the room soon slid open and the giant green Autobot walked in.

The door slid shut behind him as he turned to Bumblebee who was still exhausted from trying to move her berth from out in front of her door. "Hey lil buddy? You okay?" Bulkhead asked getting closer.

Bumblebee put a hand up and nodded "I'm good. Just a little tired big buddy." She responded. Bulkhead nodded. He just stared at the young femme as she tried to regain some strength.

His best friend was so different now. A femme's body and voice compositor. It was kind of weird having a femme for a best friend. He never had a femme for a friend so it was…still just plain weird.

Bumblebee soon regained strength and looked at Bulkhead. "So um…" "Oh um…I just wanted to see how you were…you know holding up. Making sure you were…okay." Bulkhead said hoping Bumblebee hadn't realized he had been staring at her the entire time.

Looking at her trim features. Her slim waist line and slightly busty chest plate. This wasn't usually something he would do. Primus he was checking out his best friend. How wrong was that?

"Um…I guess I'm…kinda holdin up." Bumblebee answered. "Just things are so crazy right now. Because apparently I was created a femme and my creator failed to mention that to me! I just snapped at Sari for Primus knows why! Sari probably hates me now. I also snapped at Optimus. I've been having crazy mood swings and it's driving me insane!"

Bulkhead just blinked in surprise. Bumblebee usually never opened up but…wow…this was new. It was also shocking. Bulkhead may have been Bumblebee's best friend but…Bulkhead never got Bumblebee to open up before.

"Lil buddy I'm sure it'll be okay. We all know you're going through a difficult time. Prime, understands that. He's not trying to force you to talk. Sari…well not really sure. But she'll understand once some one talks to her too!" the green Autobot placed a hand on the femme's shoulder. His gigantic hand took up most of the femme's shoulder plate though.

He smiled a calming smile "I promise Bumblebee everything will be okay." The yellow femme smiled slightly as she stared into her best friend's optics. Bulkhead was always to kind for his own good. The only thing that ever got him mad was when some one hurt his friends.

"Thank you Bulkhead."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Optimus sat in his office. He was unsure of what to do. He was short one team mate. Bumblebee wasn't going to come out of her room. Or let anyone in. But Prime understood the reason why.

Bumblebee was spark broken. They had betrayed her. Let the Elite Guard take the youngling away. Optimus had never seen Bumblebee so hurt before.

Did turning the youngling back to a femme really help? Bumblebee seemed insane. Like becoming a femme had made things ten times worse. Was the Elite Guard truly trying to help? Or just pulling their servos?

Optimus sighed as he rested his shoulders on his metal desk and rested his head in his hands. What was he going to do? He wanted to help Bumblebee he truly did. But how would everyone react now to having a femme on the team?

Bulkhead would be there for Bumblebee and so would Sari. They loved Bumblebee. Ratchet would possibly try to help. From what Bumblebee had told Optimus early it didn't seem like Ratchet's help was working. As for Prowl…Primus only knew how that ninja-bot could help.

Optimus worried even more as we thought of all of them going into battle against the Decepticons. How would those cruel cons act around a femme? Prime shivered at the thought of what they could possibly do to Bumblebee if they captured her. He'd never be able to live with himself if Bumblebee was possibly…

The young leader shook his head _'No don't think about things like that. Bumblebee is a great fighter. He…gah! She can handle herself. Even against a couple of Decepticons.'_

Another thought went through his processor. He had never commanded a femme before. He had a friend who was a femme but…she was gone and some one else now. What if something similar happened to Bumblebee? What if one day they got in a battle and Bumblebee was hurt or possibly destroyed.

Optimus thought Elita-One was gone when he lost her. He wasn't going to lose another close friend. He didn't see Bumblebee as just a team mate or comrade or some one to boss around. He saw Bumblebee as a friend. He was going to help the youngling no matter what.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ratchet stared at the monitor. He was looking at Bumblebee's old specs and then the new ones. The ones he had gotten just a few days ago. How could these femme wires and downloads escape his sight for so long? They were right there! How did he miss it?

Maybe he truly was too old to be a medic. If he had missed all this for so long…who knows what he could have missed in all the others. What if one of them was seriously infected with a virus and he had **completely **missed it?

'_Ratchet maybe it's time to retire.' _the medic wondered what would happen if he truly did leave this small band of Autobots. Would the Elite Guard come take him and bring these younglings a new medic? How would that medic be? Would the medic be worse than him? Would he be younger or older? How would he treat the others? How would the others fell about Ratchet leaving?

The aging medic shook his head. _'This is no time to think about things like that! You have other concerns.' _Ratchet looked at the monitor once more. How was he going to help Bumblebee?

He witnessed the femme having a nervous breakdown. He heard her admit that she had tried to offline herself. He had never the youngling so vulnerable so…scared and fearful. Bumblebee was always the cocky and self centered type. But now…she was just a scared little femme who didn't know what was a lie and what was the truth.

Ratchet soon turned off the monitor. The screen went dark and Ratchet just saw his confused and scared expression in the reflection. What was he going to do?

Ratchet just sighed as he got up from his metal seat and walked towards his medical tools. Maybe just maybe…he could make Bumblebee a mech again. He had learned how to do things like this. But he never thought he would have to actually do it.

But maybe he could make the youngling a mech again and the child would be happy once more. He wouldn't mind taking heat from the Elite Guard if it meant making Bumblebee happy.

Bumblebee wouldn't try to offline herself anymore! But what if the Elite Guard was telling the truth about what would happen if Bumblebee were to remain a mech? But each path led to Bumblebee being full of pain and despair and Bumblebee would still carry the burden that she…had never actually been a mech.

Ratchet punched the wall as problems and decisions ran through his processor. What was he going to do to help the kid? He wasn't just going to sit there and watch the kid go through so much pain and hatred. Hatred for them all.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"_The Autobot's still suspect nothing sire. Your plan is going perfectly." _Megatron stared at the communication screen as his double agent told him the news.

"Good. Is anything happening with the Autobots so far?" he asked. _"Not very much sire. Just a few things about Autobots getting injured how many of them have seen a medic. Who's been transferred to a different station. There's been reports about an Autobot mech being changed into a femme. There's also-"_

"Wait wait." Megatron said stopping his double agent "A mech turned into a femme?" he repeated raising an optic ridge.

"_Yes sire. I haven't heard much. There have only been a few reports on it. A mech was revealed to be a femme. Got a gender change just a few mega cycles ago. Sire if I may ask why are you so interested in this?"_

Megatron stared at his double agent before responding "I was just thinking…it would make a very nice side experiment." The Decepticon double agent blinked _"To make a mech a femme? Sire do you really have time to think of something like that."_

"I'd like to return and rule Cybertron very soon. But a side project would not be bad either. Send me every report you've gotten on this mech that got changed into a femme. Now!" _"Y-yes sire!" _

Soon the reports that Megatron had ordered to retrieve started to pop up on the screen. Megatron skimmed through all of them. This wasn't very useful information.

"_That's all I've gotten so far sire." _ Megatron rubbed his chin with his hand before responding "I want you to get me the specs of the bot that was…transformed. Immediately."

"_B-but sire…" _the double agent stopped as his leader glared at him _"Yes sire. Over and out." _He said before he disappeared off the screen. The reports still stayed on the screen.

Megatron just stared at them. This would be a fun experiment indeed. He didn't know why he was so interested in this. The last femme they had on the Decepticon team was a techno organic who was probably offline somewhere now.

But Blackarachnia was unloyal and a pest. Did she even really count as a femme? Who was going to be the victim…er...volunteer for this little…project?

Lugnut? No, that overgrown oaf may have been annoying with his constant praise but Lugnut was to strong and powerful to turn into a weakling femme.

Blitzwing? Oh Primus no! Blitzwing was crazy enough as it was. How crazy would the triple changer be when he would start having mood swings as a femme?

Megatron sighed. Should he really even go through with this project? He didn't even know the reason himself of why he wanted to try it. It just felt like it needed to be done.

What Decepticon could he use that wasn't an asset to his army right now? Megatron blinked in surprise before grinning. He knew the perfect test subject.

This mech had been an annoying bot since day one. Even if Megatron lost him during surgery it wouldn't bother him. Also turning this mech into a femme would be perfect punishment for the little traitor.

The Decepticon leader even knew the location of the mech. A bounty hunter had told him where he had found a clone of the mech. The original was probably there as well.

A picture of Earth's moon soon came onto the Decepticon screen. Megatron's grin got bigger. This mech was perfect for this experiment. _'Starscream.'_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**I am crazy. I know it! I'm sure we all know who the double agent on Cybertron is but eh if you don't than…where the slag have you been? Also sorry if Megatron seems…slightly ooc. I doubt Megatron would actually be interested in something like that but it's the best I got right now shut up! But hopefully you all still like this story. I'm trying to come up with good ideas. With the ending part with Megatron there…hopefully I'll get some good ideas out of that. Also for you slash lovers out there…eh, I might do something with Megs and Screamer…not really sure. I'm not a big fan of slash. But some times it's fun to experiment. Well till next time! **


	5. Phase One

**This will probably be a short chapter. Now if you read chapter four you know possibly what Megatron is planning. So this chapter won't be about Bumblebee…even though this story is basically based on him. This chapter mostly going to be about Megatron and Starscream.**

**Sorry to all Megatron fans out there for I am going to make him…slightly ooc. I try not to and sorry to Starscream fangirls for…what I'm about to do to Starscream. Don't hate me! I am also a Starscream fan! Also I realized I never mentioned when this story takes place in the TFA verse. It takes place right after 'Black Friday' from season two. Sound good?**

**So anyway! If the text is in **_this format_** it's either a flashback or a thought. If the text is in **_this format _**it's either the Autobots/Decepticons talking on comm. links or a television or a telephone.**

**Mech Today…Femme Tomorrow**

**Chapter 5**

He had left Lugnut and Blitzwing on guard of the base as he traveled through space to capture his little traitor.

He had not told them the plan. He would later…much later. Megatron piloted the small ship with ease.

He had gotten from that modification crazy mech known as Lockdown. Megatron was going to use it to pilot it back to Cybertron but it was to small for his army and the mileage was atrocious.

It could get the Decepticon leader to the moon…but not to Cybertron. The cruel leader soon landed the small ship on the ground of the moon.

He slowly walked out of the miniature ship and stared at his previous ship that had been crashed in Earth's moon. His glorious ship…'The Nemesis.'

The Decepticon leader slowly walked up to his ship. He knew Starscream was in there. That traitor would be his test subject whether he wanted it or not.

Being turned into a femme…was a worse fate for a mech than going offline. It was the perfect punishment for the traitor.

Megatron kicked the already broken metal door open and walked inside the ship. So much of the hall was destroyed. Look worse in here than it did outside.

The Decepticon leader narrowed his optics as he heard his once second in commands laugh. That annoying laugh…it was enough to make a mech want to offline himself.

The grey mech walked in the direction he heard the laugh. Of course it was coming from the control room.

The Decepticon leader peeked into the room. What was his stupid second in command doing?

Megatron blinked as he saw all the Starscream clones that stood there not even blinking. All life less shells. Megatron remembered the previous clones this traitor had sent. Only Starscream would hide behind a bunch of worthless knock offs.

The Decepticon leader soon spotted the **real** Starscream. Sitting at the front of the room in the chair in front of all the monitors with his feet propped up on the control panel.

The little slagger was in recharge. Good. As much as Megatron would love a good fight…having his second in command in recharge made things ten times easier.

Megatron slowly walked to the front of the room as he eyed the Starscream clones. _'Stupid Starscream.'_

The Decepticon just looked down at his former second in command as he lay in recharge. Unaware of what would soon happen.

Megatron brought down a hand to grab the mechs arm when…

"Boo." Starscream said opening his optics with a grin as he aimed the laser guns on his arms at his former leader and fired.

Megatron stepped back as the shot hit him in the chest plate. He narrowed his optics as the seeker stood up from the chair and aimed the laser guns at the leader again.

"Did you really think that I would have my guard down? Even up here!" the seeker taunted.

"You were always pathetic Starscream…and paranoid." The Decepticon leader commented.

"Well let's see how pathetic you think I am when I **send you into oblivion!**" Starscream said yelling the last part of his sentence.

Megatron just stood there as he pulled out his twin swords "Come at me then Starscream."

The seeker just narrowed his optics and charged right for his leader. Megatron blocked the seekers punch with his one of his swords and pushed the seeker back.

Starscream almost fell on his back but managed to stay balanced as he aimed the weapons on his arms at Megatron and fired.

The Decepticon leader jumped out of the way of the shot and the beam hit five of Starscream's clones.

"No!" Starscream yelled as the smelted bodies of his clones fell to the ground. "Well…their destruction does give me an idea." The seeker said grinning.

Megatron just raised an optic ridge. He knew what was coming next. The seeker was planning on using his clones. Of course…the coward.

"Clone army!" Starscream yelled "**ATTACK!!**" he yelled once more as he pointed to Megatron.

A few nano-clicks went by. None of the clones had moved an inch. "Um…clone army…" Starscream said nervously as he looked away from his former leader and at the clones.

'_Oh right…I didn't activate them yet.' _Before the seeker could do anything else he felt a strong finger push on the back of his neck and felt himself slipping into recharge.

The Decepticon leader caught the seeker as he went into recharge. _'The fool seems to have forgotten I know his weakness.' _It was a pressure point Starscream's creators had put into him when he was being created.

It knocked the fool into recharge as soon as it was pushed. Megatron had used it many times when Starscream was just a youngling. The times when Starscream had gotten out of hand and needed to be put into recharge so he could be rested for his punishment soon to come.

It was just like old times.

Megatron dragged the seeker by his arm out of the ship. Passed his clones…into the hallway…out of the hallway. Onto the moon surface. Then onto the miniature ship.

It was cramped but they both fit. Megatron activated the ship and headed back towards the planet he so despised. Ready and eager to start his little experiment on the traitor.

This would be the perfect punishment for Starscream. For what he had done fifty stellar cycles ago…and all the things he did when he was younger.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_The youngling tried to hold back the fluid that he knew would come out of his optics as the older mech smashed his face against the wall._

"_I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" the youngling yelled trying to get the mechs grip to loosen._

_The older mech growled and smacked the younglings face against the wall once more. The youngling let out a cry of pain and felt the fluid run down his face plate._

"_You must never admit defeat!" the older mech yelled as he dropped the youngling to the ground. _

"_Admitting defeat makes you weak and worthless!" the older mech yelled. "You are a Decepticon. I don't care if you are young. You are unfortunately the future of Decepticon kind. You need to be stronger and better! Do you understand?"_

"_I…I…" "__**I said to you understand!**__" The youngling quickly stood up and saluted the older mech "Yes Megatron sir!" _

"_Good…now go clean yourself up. We have much more training to do…Starscream." The grey mech said as he left the youngling there alone._

_Starscream just stood there staring at the ground. He hated his life…some times…he wished he was offline. But one day…one day…he would get his revenge. Megatron would never bully him…__**ever**__ again!_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Told you it was short. I so want to dig into Starscream's past. Next chapter will probably be about Starscream and Megatron again. Sorry for the crappy and short fight scene. I so greatly stink at fight scenes.**


	6. Who You Used To Be

**Chapter six! High five me people! I already thought of the end to this story but I am so not going to say it. NEVER! So yes I am getting ideas flowing in my head for this story. **

**Also for all of you people tired of the angst and crazy Bee well you might like this chapter then. Because Bumblebee is on the way to recovery. Also okay this needs to be explained. This is kind of yes a BumblebeeXBulkhead story so far. For you ProwlXBumblebee fans well there won't be much of that. Because I couldn't see Prowl liking Bumblebee in a romantic way since he had thought Bee was a mech the whole time and now just suddenly love Bee because he is now suddenly a femme. **

**But I did that with Bulkhead yes I know but eh Prowl is more level headed. I guess you could say that. So there may be a little of ProwlXBumblebee but not a whole lot. Anyway if the text is in **_this format_** it's either a flashback, thought or a dream. If the text is in **_this format_** it's either the Autobots/Decepticons talking on comm. links, a telephone or a television. Also TFA tomorrow is possibly the last episode of TFA…NOOOOO!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own ANY characters in this story**

**Mech Today…Femme Tomorrow**

**Chapter 6**

"Bulkhead? Do you think I'm pretty?" the young femme asked as she looked at her reflection that lay in the turned off television.

"What?" Bulkhead asked turning to the femme not believing what he had heard. Had Bumblebee just asked him something that an **actual** femme would ask?

"I said do you think I'm pretty?" Bumblebee said turning to her larger friend. "W-why would you ask something like that?" the green mech stuttered.

The yellow femme shrugged "I don't know. I guess if I'm going to be a femme I might as well be a femme with a style."

"Well I can understand that but…wait. You're accepting the fact that you could possibly be a femme?" Bulkhead asked confused. After all the fighting and temper tantrums Bumblebee had been throwing lately the young femme had just now suddenly decided she was fine with it? Bumblebee was just so hard to figure out.

"I guess." The femme answered turning back to her reflection in the television. "I've been acting crazy lately. It might have just been the femme hormones but…what's the difference between me now and how I was before?" she said as she struck a pose and stared at her reflection once more. "Besides that I could possibly have one of the biggest chest plates in all of Cybertron." She said with a sly grin.

Bulkhead tried not to blush. His young friend who he could possibly now have a crush on was talking about her chest plate. Oh he was wishing Primus would save him from this.

"We do really miss have you out there hanging out with us little buddy." Bulkhead spoke up. Bumblebee turned to her friend "I guess I miss you all too. I mean hey there is kind of one plus side to having a femme body."

"What's that?" Bulkhead asked raising an optic ridge. "I can look at myself without my armor." "Bumblebee!" "What? I can!" Bumblebee said laughing slightly. Bulkhead just shook his head. Same old Bumblebee. It was like the mech side of her had never left.

"Maybe we should go see the others. I think I'm finally ready to face them." Bumblebee said with a small smile. Bulkhead smiled back. Though it was hard to see behind his massive jaw "That sounds good." It was great seeing his buddy smile again.

"Alright let's roll!" Bumblebee said using the wheels on her heels to skate passed her best friend and into the hallway.

Bulkhead followed close behind. He kept the smile on his face. He was glad to have his old buddy back. He just hoped it stayed this way.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Megatron stood there by the metal table making sure he had all the tools he needed for this project.

He had sent Blitzwing and Lugnut into the city to get some supplies for the space bridge. He hadn't even told them Starscream was here. He would wait till he had turned the traitor into a femme and let his two soldiers see there once second in command as a worthless and weak femme.

As for the professor. Did it really matter? He was locked up and could do nothing. He was just a weak human.

The cruel leader turned his head slightly to see Starscream still lying in recharge on the large metal berth. He then looked over at the screen and skimmed some of the files on surgery that his double agent had sent him.

He had never preformed surgery before. This was his first time and it was going to be Starscream who was his test subject. If the traitor went offline during the process well…that was just a bonus.

"_Sir?"_ Megatron looked at his double agent whose face appeared on the screen before him. "What is it now Shockwave?"

"_Are you really sure you want to do this? I mean I know Starscream betrayed you but-"_ "Are you questioning me?" Megatron asked raising an optic ridge.

"_N-no sir but turning Starscream into a femme? Yes it will cause him great embarrassment but what else would be the point of this?" _"Shockwave, I already know Starscream is weak the way he is now. But turning him into a femme will make him weaker and at some point will break him with all the punishment I can do to him. The punishments I can do to him as a femme are much more expanded than what I can do to him when he is a mech." Megatron explained with a grin.

"_Sir, when you turn Starscream into a femme you're not thinking of bond-" _"Oh for the love of Unicron! NO! What would ever make you think despite what I'm turning him into that I would be so stupid as to make one of his punishments bonding with me?"

Before the double agent could respond a purple light hit the screen and shattered it. Megatron turned and glared as he saw Starscream sitting up on the berth and aiming at the screen.

"Good to know I won't be getting forcibly bonded with you." The seeker said as he stood up off the berth and aimed at his former leader. "So what are you turning me into? I only woke up after Shockwave had suggested something about bonding. Didn't catch the first part though."

"You will be finding out…very soon." Megatron said as he took out his twin swords and charged at Starscream. He swung at his former second in command but the seeker dodged as he flew into the air and landed behind Megatron.

The Decepticon leader turned and his blades were blocked by the weapons that shot the purple beams on Starscream's arms.

"Why don't you be a good little mech and go back into recharge." Megatron said pushing on Starscream with his blades.

"Why don't you just go offline already?" Starscream shouted trying to push his former leader back. "Obey your master!" the Decepticon leader shouted back.

Starscream pushed away from Megatron and backed up a couple of steps. The two just stared at each other for what seemed like forever.

The seeker just stared into his former leader's optics before stating "…I have no master…"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"_Sire, our forces are back from the battle field. Seems they have captured an Autobot." The brown mech said saluting his leader who sat on the metal throne._

"_Bring the foolish Autobot in." the Decepticon leader stated. The brown mech that stood before him nodded and left the room to get the Autobot that had been captured._

_A few nano-clicks later the brown mech returned with the Autobot they had captured. He had a large purple and green bot helping him._

_The Decepticon leader raised as optic ridge at the Autobot that his two soldiers had dragged in. The Autobot was nothing more then a youngling! A beat up youngling at that. The child had scratches, dents and burns everywhere. The fool had put up a fight._

"_An Autobot femme youngling? You brought me a femme youngling?" the leader asked "This is no Autobot soldier it is just a child!"_

"_Yes but Lord Megatron! This brat cursed your name. This child is not worthy even now to stand in your presents!" the purple and green mech shouted._

_Megatron just shook his head. "Just shut up Lugnut." The cruel leader's attention came back to the femme youngling as she started to move. _

"_You…are…scum…" she said softly as she tried to stand but her legs gave out and she fell to her knees once more. She wanted to attack but stasis cuffs prevented her from doing so._

_Megatron chuckled "Please femme. I've heard worse insults." "I am not a femme!" the child yelled._

_The Decepticon leader raised an optic ridge. The child did have slim features and a femme like face. But now that he looked closely the child was telling the truth. It was a mech._

"_Child you have a feminine like structure. Autobots are weak so of course they make you look weak." Megatron said as he stood from his throne._

"_Autobots are not weak! You're the weak one!" the youngling yelled glaring up at the cruel leader._

"_Bite your glossa child! Megatron is the grand leader of all-" "Silence you fool!" Megatron roared. The purple and green mech stayed silent as he leader walked closer to them._

_Megatron kneeled down and grabbed the child's chin and looked into the youngling's optics. "Why do you insult me? Do you know what happens to bots that go against me?"_

"_I don't care! I already know I am as good as offline. I rather go down shunning you then go down having said nothing at all!" the youngling said angrily._

_Megatron grinned and released the mechs chin as he stood up. "Well? Are you going to offline me or what?" the child asked angrily._

"_No. I'm going to play with you." The grey mech said walking back to his thrown. The brown mech raised an optic ridge as did the purple and green one. What was there leader planning?_

_The youngling just stayed on the ground "What are you talking about?"_

_The Decepticon leader sat back on his throne and stared into the child's confused optics. "Mech, you came here thinking you were going to be offlined. If I offline you it will be exactly as you wanted. I don't give Autobots what they want. I plan to keep you in a cel a play with you a little. Some torture here and there. By the time I'm through with you all you will be is a twitching piece of scrap metal on the floor begging for offlining. I'll fill your spark so full of hate that Primus will send you to the Pit for how much hate and twisted ness your spark carries."_

"_Y-you can't!" the youngling yelled trying not to sound scared. He couldn't believe what was happening. He had accepted the fact he would be offlined but now…he was being told he was going to be tortured by the worse mech of them all._

"_I believe I can. Throw him in a cell. I'll be there for our first round of torture later." The Decepticon said grinning as the two mechs dragged the youngling away._

"_No! NO!"_

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_The youngling lay there on the ground trying so hard to not have the fluid leak from his optics as his torture session with the horrible Decepticon leader came to an end._

_Megatron stood over him with a smug grin "You know mech you've been here and beaten for three solar cycles and I have yet to even know the name your creators cursed you with."_

"_W-why….would y-you even care?" the youngling managed to say as he tried to move but his entire body hurt._

"_Knowing your name might bring on some new insults." "I'm…I'm not g-gonna tell y-you." The Decepticon leader frowned at this and grabbed the child by the helm and lifted him into the air._

_Pain shot through the child's entire body once more but he tried to hide the pain he felt. "You have withstood my torture for these past few solar cycles. You've got some spunk mech. The Autobots aren't coming for you. Join my ranks and you will possibly get power and revenge." The cruel leader said grinning once more._

"_N-never! The others are…are coming f-for me! I…I know i-it!" he child tried not to scream as his captor tightened his grip on the younglings helm._

"_They think you're offline. They've given up thinking you're even still online. Face the facts child they don't care about you anymore." "N-no…you l-lie!" _

_The youngling screamed out in pain as the older mech threw him into the metal wall. The child slid down the wall and landed on the ground. He couldn't hold it in anymore. Fluid leaked for his optics. He was showing weakness now in front of his captor._

"_Foolish mech." Megatron muttered as he walked out of the cell and locked the door behind him. The child just lay there on the ground and continued to leak fluid._

'_Primus…help me…'_

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

"_Hook what is the foolish thing you've come up with this time?" the Decepticon leader asked as he walked into the inventor's lab and up to the green inventor himself._

"_Control devices sir." The mech said with a smile. Megatron just shook his head in disgust "We've tried this already you stupid mech!" "But they will work this time! Besides sire we have nothing left! Our troops are down one by one the Autobots-" the leader glared at the inventor and the green mech mumbled the rest of his sentence "…are winning."_

_Megatron wanted to smack his inventor to kingdom come. But Hook was the greatest weapons expert of all the Decepticons. They needed him._

"_Fine…are these it?" the leader asked picking up the small red and grey disks. "Yes they are. They need to be implanted inside the mech or femme of choice, that way no Autobot will figure out where the controlling device is. But first I need a test subject sire."_

_Megatron gently put down the device and grinned "I know the perfect mech." He said as he walked out of the lab and down the hall._

_Hook just stood there now completely confused "You do?"_

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

"_Let me go! H-haven't you t-tortured me enough a-already?" the youngling asked as he was dragged from his cell to the alb by his helm by his captor._

"_I have plans for you child. The Decepticons need more soldiers." The leader said as he neared the lab. "W-what's your point?" the child asked not liking where this was going._

_The doors to the lab slide open and Megatron dragged the child in the room and showed him the berth and medical tools as Hook got ready to operate._

"_Welcome to the Decepticons." The leader said with a grin._

_The child just looked in horror. They were going to operate on him! His optics scanned the room. How were they planning on- the child just stared at the red and grey devices that lie on the metal table next to the berth with all of the surgical tools._

_Megatron just grinned even more as he saw what the child was staring at "You might have guessed but if you haven't they are control devices. My inventor will plant one in you and you will obey every command I give no matter how hard you fight to gain control of yourself."_

"_Y-you can't do t-this to me!" "As I've said to you before mech…I believe I can." The Decepticon leader rested the child on the berth and had metal restraints strapped to his wrists and ankles so he wouldn't try and escape as Hook was getting ready._

"_Call me when he is ready." Megatron said to his inventor as he left the lab. Hook nodded and walked up to the youngling that lie on the berth in pure terror. Hook grabbed something and put it over the youngling's mouth._

"_Now if you go offline just know you went offline in the name of science." The green mech said with a grin. The child felt himself drifting off into recharge. This was truly happening. They were turning him…into a Decepticon._

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

"_I think you will be pleased with the results sir." Hook said happily as his leader walked in. "Will I now?" Megatron asked raising an optic ridge._

_The leader stopped a few feet in front of the berth as he saw the youngling just sitting there with an emotionless look staring right at him._

"_Why isn't he moving?" Megatron asked. Hook walked up to the youngling and put a hand on his helm "He needs to be programmed a little with some orders you would like to give him sir. I left this part for you. Now of course we'll have to get him to scan a flying Cybertron transportation machine but that can happen after his programming is complete. Other than that I say he was a success."_

_Megatron walked a little closer and soon stood in front of the grey and magenta youngling. He was about to say something when he heard a monitor in the room beep._

"_Oh sorry sir, must be one of my comrades contacting me. You can just program him how ever you like sir. After his programming is complete after a few mega cycles he'll start to get some emotion back so he won't look so creepy." Hook explained quickly as he walked over to a monitor away from his leader to talk to whoever was contacting him._

_The Decepticon leader just stared into the child's optics. He opened a panel on the child's helm and messed with a few wires and downloaded some things into the child so he could complete the younglings programming. _

"_You will be my loyalist subject. He will do anything possible to defeat the Autobots. You will delete every memory of your life that was spent with the Autobots and never remember you were one. You will obey my every command and refer to me as master." Megatron explained before closing the panel and looking into the child's optics once more._

"_And your name from this point forward will always be…Starscream."_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**I end with a flashback! I just realized yes this chapter is more about Starscream then it is about Bumblebee even though this is a fic based around Bumblebee. But don't worry this will lead up to something. I kind of like this past for TFA Starscream. Heh get a load of Megatron's orders yeah Starscream so kept that going didn't he? Also I'm sorry this chapter was mostly flashbacks and mostly Starscream's flashbacks but again you'll see what goes on! One more thing...YES! LONG CHAPTER! WOOO! Okay see ya next time.**


End file.
